You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jemma. Emma lives in a town where bad things happen, from murder to kidnap to strange things. Those things consist of ghosts, werewolves Sean, Lucas, Jane, Spinner from school, & a mysterious vampire Jay who she's falling in love with.
1. This is our Town

Jemma. Emma lives in a town where bad things happen, from murder to kidnap to strange things. Those things consist of ghosts, werewolves (Sean, Lucas, Jane, Spinner) from school, & a mysterious vampire (Jay) who she's a bit in love with.

Disclaim: I do not own Degrassi. Just wish I do. Enjoy! I haven't wrote in forever!

Next Chapter:

"I, myself, vote for the classic Lost Boys." said Darcy Edwards.

She sat on the floor with another brunette named Manny Santos. These two girls were the best friends of Emma Nelson who sat up on the couch with a blanket, with a blank stare out the window.

"That's not a classic, that's a cult movie." Manny corrected Darcy. The girls were also wrapped in pillows and blankets, they were having a girls night which also meant movie night.

"Same thing." Darcy replied, rolling her eyes.

Someone came down the stairs to the TV room they were in, Emma's mom. Spike.

"Should you girls really be watching a horror movie?" she asked, and crossed her arms "With what's been going on in this town?"

"Totally harmless Miss.S." Darcy insisted with a big smile that Spike had to snicker at. She had to admit though, she loved these girls. Emma grew up with them. They were all almost 17. Her baby was almost 17.

"Besides, it's fic-tion-al. Supernatural too. Not horror." Manny declared, putting the DVD case up to Spike so she could see it with her own eyes. Spike just gave them a teasing look and walked off.

"Emma, what's your vote?" Darcy asked, looking to the blonde on the couch.

She was still staring out the window.

Darcy looked to Manny who leaned closer to Emma and yelled, "Emma!"

"What?" Emma snapped out of it and the two girls giggled, Emma gave a soft yet embarressed smile. She had long blonde hair and soft brown eyes, a model like body. All girls were wearing shorts or pjs with tank tops for bed.

"Lost boys or Ginger Snaps?" Darcy asked, putting her and Manny's movies together as Emma looked at them both and got confused.

"Difference?" she asked. The front cover of Ginger Snaps was two girls infront of a moon, and infront of Lost Boys was just a gang of good looking people.

"Vampires!" Darcy exclaimed, pointing to her movie.

Manny sighed, "Please! Werewolves." she gave Emma a dimpled smile, hoping she'd pick her movie.

Emma didn't get the hint and answered, "Lost boys. It's a classic, right?" she asked and Darcy narrowed her eyes to Manny who shrugged.

"Least she was sort of listening." Manny joked and Spike came back into the room with a bowl. Emma heard what Manny said and threw a pillow at her and the two laughed.

"Here you go girls, some popcorn." Spike said, laying the bowl down between the girls. She looked over to Emma who got comfortable on the floor with the girls, "Honey are you sure your alright?" she asked.

Emma would of told her to leave, but to be honest. She wasn't that okay.

She replied, "Just wierd, all the murders you know? I never thought someone I'd know would die."

"We do live in a small town." Spike reminded her.

"But ? Wow. I thought he'd live forever." Darcy said jokingly but also sympthatically. He may of been a horrible old man, but no one deserved to die.

"Be sensitive girls. News was it was a brutal killing." Spike said and walked off, "Good night."

The girls layed down and Darcy popped a popcorn in her mouth to say, "I heard some of his parts weren't even found yet."

"Gross, Darcy." Manny ugh'd.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "We didn't even ask... nor need to know."

"Just saying."

The girls layed down on their pillows and put the movie on, and fell asleep to it.


	2. And I Watched You Change

Finally, days rolled by. It was now Monday morning...

"Hey Emma. What are you doing after school today?" Manny had run to Emma in Math class.

Manny wasn't even IN her math class.

But it wasn't like the teacher would notice, it was a substitute since the death of Mr. Raditch.

The blonde shrugged, "I dunno yet. Probably go home."

Another blonde, but a boy, turned around in his seat. "Uh, Emma?" he said and the two girls looked over at Peter Stone.

Emma feared for his next words. "Yes, Peter?" she gulped. This guy NEVER gave up. Ever since junior high.

"Are you busy or do you think maybe we could go see a movie tonight?" he asked nervously. You'd think he'd get use to this by how much he asked and how many times she rejected. She just wasn't, boyfriendable. I mean, Emma's had her share of boyfriends but love? That was stupid. No such thing. And highschool boys?

As if!

"Or come to cheerleader practice?" Manny whispered in her ear tauntingly, knowing it was that or Peter.

Emma sighed.

"I dunno if the cheer team is really for me Manny." she insists.

"Why is that?" asked Manny. "Your blonde, pretty, all the guys want you."

"As if cheerleading as anything to do with the guys, Manny." Emma scoffed and joked, "Wait a minute. With you? It does."

"Hey!" she exclaimed and the girls playfully hit another, completely forgetting about Peter. Let's just say, Emma, Manny & Darcy were all the same yet different rep.

Emma was a type of girl who stood up for things, she was beautiful, she loved helping others, but she liked to party as well. Manny, liked to party to much and school didn't mean much to her unless it's school dances.. you could say she was, promiscous. Now Darcy, was the saint of them all and had her own clubs and was head of school consil.

"Please? Please, please, please!" begged Manny, pouting at Emma who finally cracked a smile.

"Fine!"

Manny got up happily, "See you here after school at 8 then, kay?" she stood up and warned, "And don't ditch or you'll piss off the team captin."

"You ARE the team captain." Emma laughed, watching her friend go to the door and the teacher finally noticed her.

"Is she not in this class?" he asked and some students looked over, Emma giggled with some and Manny until everyone went silent.

Even Manny stopped at the door, the Late Crew just happened to make an appearence in class today and one by one entered in. Emma noticed Manny raise an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Manny's always had a thing for bad boys.

They were called the Late crew because well, they were always late for class, or never showed up. And they were always up so late at night during parties. No one partied like these guys.

First, Sean Cameron. The heart throbbing bad boy. Emma had to admit, she even had a thing for him when she first saw him, but the look in his eyes were too cold for her, though it didn't stop him from watching her as if she were something to eat. He was tallish, and very built. He always wore white wife beaters and jeans too. His eyes were a piercing blue...but nothing soft about them. But his smile showed off his dimples, yet... he barely smiled unless he was talking to his Crew. It's like no one else was good enough for them.

Second is Spinner. He's a good. Though he sticks in the crew, he's a loud mouth in class and talks to anything and anyone. Sometimes we think he just likes the sound of his own voice. He had a few piercings too. He had a blonde fohawk and looked like a punk. Just like his girl friend, Jane.

Jane was the sister of the third guy, Lucas. He was dark and mysterious though his kind of fun was torchering nerds or jocks. He fed off it. Why wouldn't he? Some jocks in this school, like Jimmy, were just idiots. Emma dated Jimmy for a bit, but it just wasn't for her. Maybe the single life was for her? Anyway, Lucas and Jane both had dark hair but he was buff and she was pretty slim and petite. They both had black eyes though.

"Are you in this class?" asked the clueless teacher.

Sean gave the guy a dangerous look as Spinner and Jane laughed tauntingly. Who wouldn't? The teacher was an idiot. The couple then looked to Sean who then glanced at Lucas and started turning around. Manny backed out of his way.

"Not today if your the one teaching it." Lucas joked to the teacher, and the rest of them turned to walk out too. The class broke in snickers as the teacher tried to tell them to come back.

They listened to no one. Emma was eyeing the crew as they left, everyone knew they were mysterious... but no one tried to figure out their secret. Emma wanted to know, but she'd let it pass for now.

Emma shoved her hands in her coat pockets and took a detour through the park to get home. Cheerleading practice was as lame as she'd thought it'd be. By the time she got to the middle of the park it was already dark.

"Oh that's just great."

She sighed and continued walking until she heard a growl. Least it's a dog and not a murderer.

Emma blinked for a minute and looked to see where it was coming from. It was coming from behind a row of shrubs. She crouched low and peeked around them. Maybe the dog was hurt? Damn her wanting to help anything and everything.

Emma almost whistled aloud at what she saw.

Two guys were standing in the middle of the park on opposite ends. They were circling each other very slowly. One had very black hair and he was about 6' 3". The other had a black tuke on his head and she couldn't see eithers faces. They were both very very built. Yet suddenly, they were wolves.

Emma's breath stopped and her eyes widened.

"Fuck." usually Emma didn't swear, but you could understand the situation.

Suddenly another girls voice came in, "No fair. This is whose the bigger man, not tougher puppy." she taunted. Was- was that Jane?

Emma sneaked around to get a better peek when she accidentally stepped on a twig. Both of the guys stopped fighting instantly and turned back to human form.

"Who is there?" snarled the black haired one.

"Yeah like I'm gonna come out yellin my name." Emma muttered. That was until the guy stepped into some light that flashed from the moon. Oh my god, Lucas.

The black haired guy angrily hit the ground.

"I said who's there." he snarled more menacingly.

Emma gulped. She was totally scared.

She started to back away when she backed into something. Startled she looked to see what it was.

Sean was right infront of her, staring down at her with those eyes. They pulled you in. They were a very cold blue. Like an iceberg. A blue that they were almost silver. Now that she saw him up close….him being an animal or whatever, really made sence.

"Ummm hi." she said nervously.

Sean stepped foward and she yelped backing up, and almost falling. Lucas began walking over and Emma began to panic. Spinner snickered and Jane took a step forward.

"Stop."

Everyone looked at Jane. Emma tried breathing. Jane pointed at her a little bit and said, "Your scaring the shit out of her."

The guys finally cracked up, Spinner and Lucas were laughing, even Sean had the smile with dimples.

Your crazy, Emma thought. But couldn't get it out.

Jane wasn't laughing. She knew how serious this was. Emma had found out their secret. "Emma, you can't tell anyone." she warned.

"I don't even know what to say if I even tried." Emma finally muffled out.

"That us guys and girl, are lycans sweetheart." Lucas taunted.

Sean whispered into her ear huskily, "You know what a lycanthrob is, right?"

Emma turned to glare at him and then looked to Jane, she seemed to be the only reasonable one. "I won't tell. Just let me go. Don't kill me."

"K-kill... kill YOU!?" Spinner was doubling over as he asked the question.

"We don't kill humans." Jane assured, walking over to Emma. Emma had to step back though and Jane looked down, "Sorry."

"Why don't you run home to Mommy and tell her that monsters are real?" Lucas taunted Emma.

"Lucas, stop" barked Jane.

Spinner jumped in, "I'm sure she'll believe it if you tell her we're under your bed." he declared sarcastically.

Sean smirked devishly at Emma, "We are monsters, huh Emma?" Emma went to open her mouth-

"Your **not **monsters." Suddenly four figures came out of the trees. Emma looked around to see Sean not so cocky anymore and Jane was hiding behind Spinner. Lucas glares at the figures in the shadow.

"You're dogs." came a hating voice. Finally they all came out of the shadows and Emma swore she heard the Late Crew growl.

The first person, looked as if the leader...and Emma couldn't help but to stare. He was gorgeous. Dark shaggy hair will grey bright eyes and a tall and buff body. He wore jeans and a black shirt and he had pale yet appeitizing skin. His mysterious smirk made him look even more hott. This was so wierd. Usually, Emma didn't really notice guys...but this one was different- and watching her. OH god.

"Look Jay," one said to the goregous guy- snapping him out of staring at her.

Jay, huh?

"The puppies are out to play." the other said again, "Yet they seem to forget that this is **our territory**."

Emma KNEW it was a bad idea to turn here.

"We were just going home." Jane swore, trying to drag Spinner away but he stood his guard with Lucas, glaring ahead.

The other one with this Jay, was tall and builter than even Sean, but with black hair. There was a girl behind him who definatly looked like she could hold her own. She looked latino with her long dark hair and black eyes, also pale skin. The other girl was blonde, and skanky looking- she also looked like she'd pull hair if in a fight...she was also all over Jay with her arms hugging him from the side. But Jay's eyes were still on Emma.

"Stop looking at her." snapped Sean, beside Emma. Jay just snickered and Emma even wanted to roll her eyes, like she needs Sean Cameron's protection.

Lucas growled loudly and the girl on Jay's side suddenly widened her mouth, and two sharp fangs snapped down from her teeth. A vampire?!

Emma's eyes widen and exclaimed aloud, "I'm going insane. Lock me up. I'm going insane."

No one but 'Jay' thought this was funny. He was actually laughing, it was a deep yet sexy chuckle sort of laugh.

Emma yelped when he appeared just in front of her. How did he do that?! Emma would back up but she was against a tree, and he had some welcoming eyes.

"A human?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and she nodded slowly. He looked behind him at the Crew and they slowly nodded. He turned back to Emma and clenched his jaw, "You shouldn't be out here alone after dark..."

It was so sarcastic. Well! If she was going to die, might as well taunt the hottie back.

"I'm a big girl." she breathed. Okay, not so witty. "Are you here to warn me about all the things that go bump in the night?" there we go. That's better.

"No." he said, putting one of his hands on her neck. Don't bite, don't bite! His other lifted her chin to look up at him. She stopped breathing again and her heart skipped, "I think you already know." he smirked.

Emma's deep brown eyes got lost in his and she thought she saw his eyes light up a bit, he then turned from her and his eyes flashed gold at the Crew.

"Take her and leave." he snapped and sneered at Sean, "Don't come here again."

Jay's gang gave them all glares as well and then followed him into the night. He took one more glance at Emma before walking into the night. Emma stayed where she was. What THE hell JUST happened?


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

"What's so important that you HAVE to ditch cheerleading?" Manny asked Emma the next week.

Emma was going through her locker madly. She wore jeans with wholes in the knees and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Okay, so since finding out the super natural was real? She's hardly been sleeping.

"Again." added Manny. Emma snapped out of it and looked at Manny.

"What?" she asked.

Manny scoffed and knocked on Emma's head, making the girl squek a bit and give Manny a glare.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Em?" Manny asked.

Emma's big brown eyes gazed down on the floor and then back at Manny and opened her mouth. That's when she looked around, just incase.

And ofcourse, there was the crew. Sean, Lucas, Spinner and Jane.

They walked the hallway like they owned it, and looked, as always, beautiful. But ever since finding out what they were, Emma knew why they looked like they had so much power... but since meeting Jay- er, the vampires... they shouldn't be walking so proudly.

It was clear that the lycans and vampires were at war, without the human mind knowing anything at all.

Emma's breath stopped when Lucas looked right at her and she turned to Manny, grabbing her hand and pulled her away and past the crew.

Sean turned his head, watching the girls run off. Jane bit her lower lip and tugged Spinner's hand.

Manny laughed as they ran into the girl's bathroom, "I swear, Emma. Other than the killings, this is crazy. Your crazy." she points and gasped, "Do you have a crush on someone in the crew?"

"What?!" Emma snapped. No! Far from the truth at all.

Manny smirked, "I won't be suprized if it's Sean. He's ripped. And goregous." she said, getting into LaLa land.

Emma grabbed her shoulders and shook them, "Their werewolves!" she exclaimed.

Manny stared at Emma. Emma looked so serious. But it can't be true. It was so...fake. Manny tried hiding her smile and covered her mouth.

Emma let go of her and rolled her eyes.

"Well you can't expect me to believe that!" laughed Manny.

Emma went to walk out the door and hollared back, "You'll see. They warned me not to tell, but it's our world too. We can share it.

"Crazy girl." teased Manny and Emma gave her a glare before walking out, "Em! I'm kidding!" but she was laughing again. She loved Emma, really, but this was too funny. I mean, werewolves?

Next, Emma was going to tell her vampires were real.

At the city library, Emma went through the books for any cult related series to vampires, or ghosts...anything. Maybe she could find a weakness about them, other than raw meat and sun light.

It'd also be interesting, just to read about them. How they came to be. How _he _came to be. God...why couldn't she get him off her mind?

She'd been at the library til late, and shut off her phone. Manny had called her twice, Darcy once and Peter five times.

When she read about the werewolves myth, everything was the same._humans with the ability __to shape shift into wolves,__ either purposely, by being bitten or scratched by another werewolf, or after being placed under __a curse.__This transformation is often associated with the appearance of __the full moon. _

As it was getting around dark, she decided to put the books back and walk on home.

Then there was the vampires. Okay, the truth? She read more about them then the lycans. But god, vampires had so many legends. They sucked blood, then they didn't. They were okay to touch a cross, then not. Onions hurt them, the sun doesn't, they were pure evil, they ate the flesh of humans too... these books weren't helping.

She wanted the real deal.

While putting the books on the 'Fictional' shelf, she heard a voice behind her.

"You like vampires?" it was so mysterious and husky. She knew it too well and she'd only met him once.

But it did surprize her, and she gasped, turning around. How'd he know she was here?

Jay.

He smirked, wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. His strong arms were crossed upon his chest, eyeing down at her.

Emma put a piece of hair behind her ear, and then reminded herself he asked her a question, then gazed down at the last book in her hand. She laughed softly and admitted, "None of these.. really helped." she confessed.

His smirk turned into a grin, and Emma couldn't of fell any harder. Least one of the facts were right, vampires always had some charisma. But why was her heart beating so fast?

Suddenly his arm reached over her. What was he doing?!

His grey guys pierced deeply into hers and her big brown eyes stared curiously back at him, til he leaned back with a book in his hand.

Emma looked down as he handed it to her. "The Theory of the Walking Undead?" she asked.

"Only vampire book that knows it's stuff." he whispered to her.

Emma looked up at his beautiful face again and questioned, "How did he find out?"

He smirked softly, "He was one." he replied.

"Authors...can be vampires too?" she asked and then shut her eyes, god she said the dumbest stuff sometimes. For being the smartest girl in school, this vampire make her look stupid.

Jay chuckled, "We can be a lot of things." he declared and she softened.

"Evil?" she asked so innocently, he could almost taste it.

Silence.

"Some."

"You?" Emma asked and glanced down back at the book in her hands so he didn't see her eyes. If he did, he might see how much his answer could mean to her.

She looked back up, and he was gone.

Her mouth dropped and she looked around, nothing but her and the half asleep libarian at the front of the libary. She looked back down at the book.

When she got home, she closed the door behind her and walked towards her room. On her way, she saw her mom asleep on the couch and the tv still on. As she went to shut it off the tv, there it was, another murder... thankfully, no one she knew. But it was also so sad. She looked back at the book Jay had given her.

Jane had said werewolves don't kill humans. Could vampires?

Emma went to the basement to her room. She undressed into grey sweatpants and a white tank top. As she crawled into bed she opened the Theory of the Walking Undead and scanned through some pages..until one caught her eye, it read....

_'It's been weeks since the finding out of our kind. The castle has let all it's guards out to find us, torcher us, and kill us. They've tried fire, and it's worked on some of us, the others were just scarred for a day or so. Some tried holy water, that was just humourous, did nothing. I just hope they don't realize we can only come out at night. And yes, we feed off the living...but we do not take to the last drop...we do __**not **__make anyone suffer... we do __**not **__kill. At least, my family of the undead does not....' _

Emma laid back in her bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. So..was Jay part of this mans family or what?

She shut her eyes so she could fall into slumber... and dreamt of **him **all night.


End file.
